Noches de insomnio
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: Thomas no puede dormir. Solo hay una persona en su mente y es Newt. Luego de su llagada al Paraiso, el muchacho deberá lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones, y solo una persona puede ayudarlo. Su único y mas fiel amigo. Minho.


Thomas se despertó empapado en sudor otra vez. El ruido del disparo permaneció resonando en forma de eco en su mente. Tuvo que mirarse las manos para comprobar que no tenía un revolver en ninguna de ellas. "_Tommy"_ Respiró hondo y se dejó caer en la cama. Aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer. "_Tommy_". Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos con la almohada. Pero la voz provenía de dentro de él, y no podía ser callada.

La cara inocente de Chuck, la mirada comprensiva de Teresa, las palabras esperanzadoras de Newt. Algunas veces también se unía la sonrisa amorosa de su madre, o aun quesea él creía que esa mujer que veía en los sueños lo era. Pero de todas las tragedias que había vivido, la de Newt era la única que lograba despertarlo por las noches, sintiendo el gatillo del revolver entre sus temblorosas manos. Porque todos los demás habían muerto a causa de C.R.U.E.L. El cuerpo sin vida de su amigo estaba seguramente aún en aquella calle sucia y atestada de Cranks en Denver. Y todo porque él había apretado el gatillo. Él. Sabía que se lo debía, pero la sensación de culpa estaba presente en cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada día que pasaban en "El paraíso".

Tuvo que haber tomado el cuerpo, tuvo que haberle dado un entierro digno. Tuvo que. Pero Newt seguía en Denver, mientras él no podía ni siquiera levantarse por las mañanas sin sentirse la persona más infeliz de mundo, deseando lo que alguna vez su amigo había anhelado. Una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Thomas se aferró a las sabanas temblando mientras ahogaba un llanto. Su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada. Trato de tranquilizarse, pero desde que había escapado de las instalaciones de C.R.U.E.L, los ataques de pánico se convirtieron en su nueva normalidad. No podía pensar, no podía comer, no podía hacer nada. Era un robot sin alma que se obligaba a ser útil para la comunidad. Brenda y Minho, las personas mas allegadas a él, trataban de ayudarlo, pero sabía a la perfección que todos estaban un poco rotos en su interior, solo que algunos lo disimulaban mejor que otros. Thomas nunca había podido mentir muy bien.

-Newt. Por favor…. Por favor, regresa.- Las lágrimas caían una tras otra por sus mejillas.

-¿Thomas?

El muchacho se levantó de golpe para encontrarse a Minho en la entrada de su hogar improvisado que consistía en madera y un techo de lona. Se limpió su cara con la ropa.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?

Su amigo ingresó con sigilo y se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared. Thomas se lo quedo mirando con intriga, jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Minho estaba allí, jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa y espasmódica. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor, aquel que siempre ocultaba con sus risas y su sarcasmo.

-Siempre dices muchos nombres cuando duermes. Pero hay uno que repites constantemente…. Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabrás.- En la cara de su amigo se dibujó una sonrisa algo perturbada.

-Si.- Thomas comenzó a preocuparse. Si no supiese que Minho era inmune hubiese sospechado que tenía la Llamarada.

-Tú lo viste, ¿Verdad? Luego del palacio de los Cranks. Thomas, se que era tu amigo, pero yo lo conocí por mucho más tiempo. No era solo una persona más. Él era uno de los mejores seres humanos que he conocido. Necesito saber que le paso. Ya perdí suficientes personas por una vida. Por favor, te suplico que hables conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió en Denver. Te has cerrado por completo, aún con Brenda. Se que no ha sido fácil para tí. ¿De acuerdo? Lo sé. Pero llevo días sin dormir, semanas si pensar con claridad. Y todo es a causa de Newt. Tienes que decirme que pasó con él. Dímelo.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación. Thomas podía sentir los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación. No estaba preparado. Trato de conservar la calma, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente que eso era solo un mal sueño. Minho no estaba allí, preguntándole acerca del destino desafortunado de Newt. Pero su amigo no desapareció. Seguía sentado, observándolo con una mezcla de emociones indescifrables en el rostro. Definitivamente no era un sueño.

-Minho… Yo… Yo no puedo hacer esto. No puedo. No puedo….- Thomas siguió repitiéndose esa frase una y otra vez, de manera casi demencial. No quería llorar, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron sin control. Negaba con la cabeza mientras su voz se iba haciendo cada vez menos audible y los sollozos iban en aumento. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ver a Minho levantándose y caminado hacia la cama. Solo se percató de la proximidad de su amigo cuando este se sentó junto a él.- Perdóname Minho, por favor, perdóname.- Logró decir, abriéndose paso entre el llanto descontrolado, a la vez que sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo se contraía, estremeciéndose furiosamente. Thomas había perdido totalmente el control. Se tapo la cara con las manos y respiro exageradamente, hasta que logró milagrosamente calmarse lo suficiente para poder formular una frase coherente y entendible. Lentamente se descubrió el rostro y observo que su amigo estaba ubicado en el borde de la cama, observándolo con una expresión pacifica en su rostro, algo que era completamente desconcertante conociendo la personalidad impulsiva, descarada y energética del muchacho.

-El escribió una nota mientras estábamos en C.R.U.E.L…. El me rogó Minho, ¡Me rogó! Te juro que no quería hacerlo. Odie cada segundo de este maldito instante y ahora yo no puedo… no puedo sacármelo de mi miertera cabeza.- Dijo golpeándose la sien con un puño, sin siquiera importarle el dolor.

-¿Qué paso Thomas? Dime que pasó con Newt.- Su voz era calma, pero se estaba notando cierta impaciencia.

Thomas sabía que su amigo no era un estúpido, aunque aún estaba implícito, la respuesta no podía ser más obvia. Minho quería que él lo dijese en voz alta. Y él no sabía si era capaz de semejante cosa. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, eh indefenso…. Por un momento recordó a Chuck. A su amigo de cachetes regordetes y pelo enrulado. Aquel por el cual todas las madres se desesperarían por adoptar. Solo un niño. Y también estaba muerto. Como Teresa. Como Newt.

Thomas era Chuck. Thomas era un niño asustado y desconsolado. No podía ni siquiera mirar a Minho. La situación lo estaba desbordando y las lágrimas amenazaron por salir otra vez. Sin embargo, se controló. Su amigo se merecía la verdad. Abrió la boca por primera vez, pero no le salieron las palabras. Se quedó unos segundos murmurando cosas totalmente imposibles de entender, hasta que finalmente pudo formular una frase coherente en su mente. Respiró hondo y miró a Minho.

-Le disparé. Esta muerto. Minho. Newt esta muerto.

El muchacho asiático comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, en forma solemne. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo. Los labios de Minho se encontraban fuertemente apretados, y aunque estaba oscuro, Thomas podía jurar que estaban perdiendo su color natural.

-De acuerdo.

La voz de su amigo eran tan aguda que resultaba obvio que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Thomas estiro una mano, con la intención de colocarla en el hombro de Minho, pero este se apartó instantáneamente, parándose de un salto, como si Thomas lo hubiese quemado.

-Por favor, no.- No podía perder a Minho. No a él. Era una de las pocas personas que evitaban que perdiera definitivamente la cordura.

-Gracias, necesitaba escucharlo. – Las palabras de Minho era débiles. Parecía que estaba a punto de quebrarse completamente. Su mirada aun se encontraba perdida en algún punto lejano de la casa improvisada de Thomas. Aun en la penumbra de la noche, se podía apreciar lo cristalino de sus ojos. Como si las lágrimas estuvieran amenazando por salir en cualquier momento.

Thomas salió de su cama y comenzó a avanzar con cautela hacia donde Minho se hallaba parado.

-Minho, mírame- El muchacho se sorprendió de su propio tono de voz. En un instante se encontraba nuevamente seguro.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el corredor comenzó a ceder. Su mirada, poco a poco, se enfoco en el rostro de su amigo.

Y luego ocurrió.

Minho estalló en llanto.

Primero un pequeño sollozo. Pero en tan solo un instante el muchacho comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Y Thomas sabía que lo que estaba presenciando, probablemente nunca más en su vida lo vería. Minho estaba llorando. Su amigo estaba demostrando debilidad. Solo pasaron unos pocos segundos para que Thomas se armara de coraje y abrazara un tembloroso Minho. Lo estrechó en sus brazos como si fuera un gran bebe, y pronto descubrió que él mismo había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Su compañero de aventuras tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Thomas y no paraba de agitarse violentamente a causa de sus llantos espasmódicos.

-Lo extraño tanto.

Apenas se podían entender las palabras de Minho. Pero Thomas no lo necesitaba. Sabía a lo que su amigo se refería. Esa constante sensación de vacío a causa de no tener más a Newt en su vida, no era propiedad exclusivamente de Thomas. Minho también tenía que luchar contra eso todos los días. Y quizás el sentimiento de angustia constante era aún peor en Minho, dado que el muchacho había conocido a el rubio por mucho más tiempo que Thomas. Años contra meses. Probablemente ese había sido el motivo por que cual Newt le había encargado esa lamentable tarea a él y no al jefe de los corredores. Minho era incapaz de hacer algo semejante. Ni siquiera hubiera aceptado la idea hipotética de matar a su mejor amigo. Pero Thomas sí. Él lo había hecho muy a su pesar.

-Lo sé. Yo también.- Thomas se aferró a su amigo aun con mas fuerza y luego lo soltó, alejándose un poco, para poderlo ver a la cara. El chico asiático estaba completamente desconsolado, los ojos rojos y cristalinos, el rostro blanco, y los labios temblorosos. Sin embargo había logrado calmarse un poco. Thomas dejo su mano en el hombro de Minho.-Pero era su deseo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-Jamás tendría que haberte pedido eso. No sé cómo puedes sobrellevarlo.

-No puedo.

Era la verdad. Apenas podía dormir. O comer…. o respirar.

- ¿Sabes? Alby y tú eran sus mejores amigos.- No estaba seguro de porque dijo eso, pero sentía que era importante, y cuando Minho asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa escondida en sus labios, Thomas supo que había hecho algo bien.

-Tú también lo eras, shank.

-¿Yo? Vamos Minho. Yo soy uno de los principales responsables de todas nuestras desgracias...- Thomas se detuvo en la mitad de la frase.- Newt me odiaba. El me lo dijo… junto a otras confesiones.- _Como su intento de suicidio._ Pensó, y enseguida su mente razonó que él había metido a Newt en ese laberinto en primer lugar.

-Newt no podía odiar a nadie, ni aunque quisiese, y menos a ti… Bueno, quizás un poco a C.R.U.E.L… y por supuesto intento asfixiar a La Rata ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio no querría hacerlo?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo _soy_ C.R.U.E.L.

- _Eras_ C.R.U.E.L. Pero eso fue en tu otra vida. Yo solo conozco a un Thomas, y es el que se despertó totalmente aterrado en La Caja, al igual que cualquier otro habitante. Aquel que fue capaz de arriesgar su vida para salvar a dos desconocidos. Thomas tu eres uno de nosotros. Siempre lo fuiste. Lo que paso antes de La Caja no tiene nada que ver con nosotros o contigo, es el miertero pasado. Lo único que realmente importa, y métetelo bien en tu cabeza de shank, es que desde que llegaste al Area no hiciste otra cosa que intentar ayudarnos y odiaste C.R.U.E.L. igual que nosotros. Newt lo sabía. Te lo puedo asegurar. Y debo admitir que tuve un par de dudas contigo al principio, pero él me ayudo a entender que todo esto no es tu culpa. Él no te odiaba. De hecho creo que eras uno de sus mejores amigos.

Thomas siento una presión en el pecho, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado con tanta fuerza, como para dejarlo sin aire. Newt no lo odiaba, y Minho tampoco. O aun quesea de eso se quiso convencer con todas sus fuerzas. Abrazó fugazmente a Minho, separándose enseguida, para no volver incomoda a la situación.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Contesto al fin con un hilo de voz.

-Si… Bueno, de cualquier modo ese larcho debe estar en algún lado, junto a Alby, Chuck y todos los demás, burlándose de nuestros.

Thomas rió. Minho había vuelto y nada podía hacerlo más feliz.

-Sí, seguramente Alby estará a cargo de todo por allá. Y Newt cuidara de que no maltrate a nadie, como de costumbre.

-Y Chuck andará gastando bromas a Wisnton, y poniendo de los nervios a nuestro querido líder.

- Hay que admitir que aun así nadie se puede enojar con él.- Thomas sonrió recordando al adorable de su pequeño hermanito, sin percatarse que dijo "se puede" y no "se podía". Ni siquiera Minho pareció darle importancia.

-¿Quieres invitar a Teresa a la fiesta?

-Creía que no te agradaba.

-Si… bueno…. Pero dado las circunstancia creo que puedo dejarla tranquila por un rato. De cualquier manera, Alby y los demás son los que tienen que lidiar con ella.

-Se adaptara rápido.- Contesto Thomas con una renovada alegría, a la vez que recordaba el rostro de su amiga.- Siempre tuvo un gran carácter, podrá arreglárselas con los demás…. Quien sabe, quizás hasta le quite el puesto a Alby.

-¿Te lo imaginas? Ese amargado peleando con Teresa para ver quien esta al mando.

-Y Newt tratando de traer un poco de tranquilidad y de orden a la situación.

-Como siempre.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente. Thomas podía sentir como había recuperado la energía perdida desde su llegada al paraíso.

-Tal vez solo tengamos que seguir con nuestras vidas, y dejar que ellos hagan lo mismo donde quieran que estén.

-Si… buena esa.

Thomas no podía apartar la sonrisa de su rostro. Le era imposible asegurar que los meses venideros iban a ser fáciles, pero con Minho todo era mucho más placentero. Tener un amigo siempre cambia las cosas, y cuando ese amigo es un fanático del sarcasmo, descarado, impulsivo, cómico y fiel hasta los huesos…. Bueno, siemplemtne digamos que Thomas no podía ser más afortunado con sus amistades.


End file.
